


[Podfic] i have seen nearly every city

by kalakirya, pprfaith



Series: we were emergencies [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie, Bechdel Test Pass, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of pprfaith's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Buffy Summers and Natasha Romanov keep meeting. Eventually, they stop questioning it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] i have seen nearly every city

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i have seen nearly every city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654174) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Title:** i have seen nearly every city

  
**Author:** [ **pprfaith** ](http://pprfaith.livejournal.com/)

  
**Reader:** [](http://kalakirya.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kalakirya**](http://kalakirya.dreamwidth.org/)

  
**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Avengers

  
**Pairings:** none

  
**Rating:** none

  
**Summary:** _Buffy Summers and Natasha Romanov keep meeting. Eventually, they stop questioning it._

  
**Warnings:** none

  
**Length:** 25 minutes 11 seconds

  
**download** [as an mp3 (24MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-have-seen-nearly-every-city-0) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3) (23MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/i%20have%20seen%20nearly%20every%20city%20-%20written%20by%20paperfaith.mp3)

  
cover by kalakirya!  
  
  



End file.
